GrayLu: An Undeniable Love
by MadisonScotts
Summary: My first Fairy Tail Fic! If you like AOT check out my LeviMikasa Fic! Enjoy! :) When Natsu, Happy, and Lucy team up with Gray; everyone gets closer than before. Secrets are revealed, the past is told, and a secret love is out in the open. But who loves who? (M for Language)
1. Chapter 1- A Fun Morning

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

* * *

{8:35 AM} [Lucy's House]

"Plue, Pluee, Pluee! Plue! Pluee." My adorable little Plue exclaimed as he woke me up.

"What is it Plue?" I asked him gently, although sleepily.

"Plue! Pluee!." Plue repeated as he jumped up and down next to my phone that I realized was ringing.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound awake.

"Lucy! Come on. We have our first job with Gray today and we were supposed to leave early. Remember?" Natsu said on the other line.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot! I'll get ready now. Oh and by the way, why didn't you just come up and wake me up. You usually do anyways." I asked.

I heard ruffling from the other side of the call and then Happy's voice.

"Because Natsu didn't want to get beat up because he thinks you hit him because your always on your period." Happy replied in the usual sassy tone.

My head nearly spun off of my body.

"What!? Who told you that!? I swear you stupid cat, if you tell people that I'm always on my peri-" I yelled into the phone but being cut off by a voice.

"Fine, Fine I won't say anything. As long as you don't bleed on me." Happy declared.

I had a headache from them already and the job hasn't even started yet!

I heard more rustling from the other line. I heard Happy's laughter and Gray and Natsu's arguing.

"Lucy, they were just kidding. Ignore them. They've decided to be stupid today. Just come down as soon as you can, were waiting outside." Gray said breathless from fighting Natsu.

"Okay, Gray. By the way welcome to the team. I'll be down shortly." I replied, relieved that at least Gray was going to be sane today.

"Thanks, see you soon." He said back.

I hung up the call and started running around my house.

I put on my usual outfit and ran into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth and washing my face.

_"I still have so much to do, if I don't hurry we won't make it in time to finish the job in the time we planned. I still need to fix my hair, and get something to eat. What am I going to do!"_ I thought to myself in panic mode.

"Plue! Plue." Plue exclaimed as if he read my thoughts.

I finished brushing my teeth and washing up and I went into my bedroom to see Plue holding my Gate Keys.

"Oh, your right Plue! Great idea!" I praised him.

"Plue." he said smiling.

"I hate to use my spirits as tools but, I need their help!" I slowly sighed.

"I took Virgo's key off the ring and began.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I exclaimed, holding out the key.

As soon as I said it Virgo appeared.

"What can I do for you Princess?" She said sweetly.

"Virgo, I hate to ask you to do things for me but I need you to make breakfast quickly." I said reluctantly.

"No problem Princess. I am a maid at your service, there is no need to feel regret." Virgo said kindly.

"Thank You." I said smiling.

_"I think Virgo is one of my favorites."_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, now to finish off." I said to myself.

I put Virgo's key back on the ring and took off Cancer's key.

"All done Princess." Virgo said as she brought in a tray of food.

"Thank You for your help Virgo. You can go back now." I thanked.

"It was my pleasure Princess. Goodbye." She said as she went back to the Spirit world.

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" I chanted as Cancer appeared.

"Hey Baby, how do you want your hair today?" He says.

"Can you just trim it and put it up in the usual way? But in a short amount of time?" I ask.

"Of course, I love styling your hair Baby." Cancer says as he begins.

About 5 minutes after he finishes.

"Thank You. You can go back now." I ordered smiling.

"Till' next time Baby." He waved.

I ate my breakfast and put my key back on the ring. I had my whip, my phone, my keys, and Plue. I was set for the day.

I turned off my lights and ran outside to meet up with the others.

"Hey Lucy, you only took 10 minutes this time!" Natsu congratulated me in a sarcastic way.

I just ignored him and we started walking.

"So what's the job details." Gray asked.

"Today were rescuing female slaves." I explained.

"Oh, Okay." Gray said.

*4 Hours of walking*

"You guys why are we walking so much?" Gray asked annoyed and tired.

"Because Natsu wouldn't let us go on a train." I said, irritated at Natsu.

"Well I'm getting pretty damn tired of walking. There's a train station p ahead lets board there." Gray suggested.

"I'm agreeing with Gray on this. I'm really tired of walking. What about you Happy?" I asked.

"Aye." Happy sighed.

"But guys! I don't think I can ever go on a train again! It's hell. It's a living hell!" He whined.

"Natsu, its a Three against one vote. Were going on the train." Gray officiated.

"You can't make me! I won't do it! I won't do it!" Natsu yelled, refusing like a child.

"You leave us no choice Natsu." Gray and I said at the same time.

"Ice Make: Block!" Gray yelled.

Freezing Natsu in a sleep.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I ordered holding out the key.

"Hello again Princess." Virgo greeted.

"Hey Virgo. Can you change into your other form and carry Natsu until we get to the train station up ahead?" I asked.

"Of course Princess." She agreed graciously.

She turned into the larger version of herself and picked up Natsu in his ice and we began to walk.

"Virgo, by the way. Thank You for helping me this morning. You were much help." I thanked.

"It is my pleasure Princess." She replied.

We walked about a mile until we reached the train station.

* * *

Once we got to the train station Virgo set Natsu down.

"Thank Your for your help Virgo. Goodbye!" I thanked again as I smiled and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Princess" She said fading away.

Gray and I pushed Natsu onto the train and took a seat.

We rode the train for a while until we got to Hargeon.

Natsu took up so much room that Gray and I were shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm a little hungry. I could smell fish in the train car next to us. I'm gonna go check that out." Happy said awkwardly.

"Okay." I replied.

After Happy left there was an awkward silence lingering between Gray and I.

"So...This is kind of awkward, Huh?" I said half laughing with my face turning red.

"Uhmm. Yeah.. sort of." He replied rubbing his head, trying to avoid eye contact now that he was blushing too.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly avoiding eye contact as well.

Finally I had the guts to look over at him.

Eye to eye we stared at each other.

"Hey Uhm Lucy. I've been meaning to say that I really like yo-" He said awkwardly being cut off.

"Uhh. Hey guys." Happy said awkwardly.

Gray was sitting next to me sweating bullets.

"Hey Gray, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just never mind it." Gray said trying to sound like he forgot what he was going to say.

"No really, I'd like to know." I insisted.

Right as I finished my sentence the Conductors voice was on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived at our destination. Be ready to get off." he said.

"Okay let's melt Natsu." I said.

"Oh your right. Good idea." Gray agreed.

Happy just sat and ate his fish.

Gray took a stance and casted another spell turning the ice into water and melting it.

"GAHHH. What the hell guys why did you freeze me!?" He yelled.

The stopping of the train gave him a giant whiff of motion sickness.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick!" He yelled hanging his head out of the window.

"Oh great. He's already annoying and the job officially just started too." Gray sighed.

"You get used to it." I said to Gray.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading! I post often and Chapter Two is on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


	2. Chapter 2- Hargeon

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

Previously:

"GAHHH. What the hell guys why did you freeze me!?" He yelled.

The stopping of the train gave him a giant whiff of motion sickness.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick!" He yelled hanging his head out of the window.

"Oh great. He's already annoying and the job officially just started too." Gray sighed.

"You get used to it." I said to Gray.

* * *

Once we finally got Natsu off of the train we started on our investigation.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket.

Capture kidnappers selling woman into slavery

Reward: 10,000 Jewels

I thought to myself back to the day when I was love charmed by that creep that was a salamander rip off. _I remember he was kidnapping those girls to sell into slavery. But Natsu and Happy came in and saved me. Although those guys surely would know better than kidnap from the same place._

"Lucy, Are you okay?" I heard Gray say through my trance of thought.

"Oh wait what?" I replied still half minded.

"What's on your mind?" He asked persistently.

"Nothing. It's fine, I was just wondering why they would kidnap from the same area." I replied.

"Oh yeah, that's kinda strange." Gray agreed.

"So where to first?" Happy questioned happily.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel like I'm going to die right now." Natsu said in a sickly tone.

"Oh Natsu don't be silly. You won't die quickly. It would be more like a slow painful death." Happy claimed enthusiastically.

Natsu just continued to complain about his motion sickness.

"So Gray, where should we go first actually." I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I can be around Natsu when he's about to throw up." Gray said slightly queasy.

"Me neither." I agreed.

"Okay you wimps, me and Natsu will go separate from you guys." Happy negotiated.

"Okay guys lets meet back here at 8 PM." I offered.

"Sounds good to me Lu-." Natsu tried to speak but was interrupted by vomit.

"Oh my god, now I totally need to get out of here." I whined.

"Come on Lucy let's get searching." Gray said as he gently held my hand and tugged me away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading! I post often and Chapter Two is on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


	3. Chapter 3- Every wizard needs a break

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

Previously:

"Okay you wimps, me and Natsu will go separate from you guys." Happy negotiated.

"Okay guys lets meet back here at 8 PM." I offered.

"Sounds good to me Lu-." Natsu tried to speak but was interrupted by vomit.

"Oh my god, now I totally need to get out of here." I whined.

"Come on Lucy let's get searching." Gray said as he gently held my hand and tugged me away.

* * *

Gray and I walked up and down the streets of Hargeon in search of the slightest clue.

{Two Hours Searching}

"Lucy, were getting no where!" He said in exhaust.

"I know Gray, but we have to at least try." I egged on, trying to kick some motivation into him.

"Can't we take a break? I'm really tired from all the walking." He asked.

"Okay. I have to admit I am really tired too." I confessed.

Gray breathed heavily and nervously said, "Okay. Do you want to go out to eat or something?"

After hearing his words my cheeks began to grow a rosy red. Once he noticed I turned away.

"Lucy, your blushing." Gray pointed out.

"Oh. I am I wasn't aware." I mumbled as I looked away and pretended to be occupied.

"Lucy, is it what I said?" He asked as he began to blush as well.

I forced myself to not make eye contact.

_Just look at him Lucy, you can do this. I bet he doesn't suspect that you like him. And plus he and Juvia are bound to be together. I heard Juvia talking about it in the guild the other day. Although she was talking to herself. Which is a bit weird. But you have to look at him. Look at him Lucy. Goddammit Lucy look at him! _I thought to myself as I argued with my own conscious.

I turned and look at Gray in the eyes. I took a deep breath and spoke, "It's just that. It seemed like you were asking me out on a date. That's all. But its just a silly thought."

"Oh yeah, silly thought.." He said as he rubbed his head and slightly fake laughed.

I thought to myself again, _did he like me as well? No. It can't be. Or is it? I have to find out!_

The sound of his voice ended my conversation with myself.

"So..what do you want to do? I'm down for anything but searching for criminals." He said.

"Well last time I was here I came to a cute little magic shop. I might go back and see if they sell any different gate keys. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah totally. I think it would be cool to look at some magic stuff too." He agreed.

"Okay, let's go then." I said as I held his hand and pulled him to the magic shop.

Once we got into the magic shop we stepped in together.

The older man popped out from behind the counter and spoke, "I remember you! You bought that Dog gate key from me."

"Yes. I remember." I responded distracted by the poster of all of the gatekeys.

"You two are a lovely young couple." He said as we walked around.

Once he said that Gray and I looked at each other and then at the man.

"Sir, what makes us seem like a couple?" Gray asked attentively.

The man looked directed at our hands that were still intertwined.

We looked back at each other and then looked down and noticed our hands were still clasped together.

Once we noticed we let go at once.

"Ehh. Sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sorry too." He responded awkward as well.

We walked around the shop and looked at all of the merchandise.

But not one gatekey.

"May I interest you in the clothes color changer?" The shop keeper offered.

"Nah thanks." I said as I shrugged.

"Wow. That sounds cool show me!" Gray asked completely mesmerized.

I completely forgot that Gray didn't use physical objects for magic.

As the man shouted different colors and his color clothing changed, it seemed to entertain Gray for quite some time.

I'm happy I had this book hand in my hands.

I held it in front my my face and tried to look away from gray the rest of the day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading! I post often and Chapter Two is on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


	4. Chapter 4- The Signs

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

Previously:

I completely forgot that Gray didn't use physical objects for magic.

As the man shouted different colors and his color clothing changed, it seemed to entertain Gray for quite some time.

I'm happy I had this book hand in my hands.

I held it in front my my face and tried to look away from Gray the rest of the day.

* * *

Nothing else in the shop interested me but this book. I purchased it and Gray and I were back on the job.

As we walked around I flipped through the pages of my new book just to avoid eye contact with Gray.

"Hey, are you going to look up anytime soon?" He would ask constantly.

As I shake my head no he just lets out a deep sigh.

I try my best not to look at Gray, but I couldn't help myself.

I finally stopped pretending to read and look up at Gray. I caught him staring at me at the same time and he looked away to pretend he didn't even move at all. I forced myself to speak.

I spoke shyly and quiet, "Gray, I wanted to tell you I-." I was cut off by tripping on a curb. As I fell I was worried how I was going to land. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine less pain of what I was about to feel. Halfway to the ground I felt a pair of arms catch me right before I hit the ground. I opened my eyes only to see Gray staring at me with worry.

He helped me back on my feet and I fixed my shirt that was now lopsided, showing massive cleavage. Once he noticed my fashion malfunction he looked away immediately.

After I was done fixing my shirt I placed a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me from mind damage." I thanked, although teased.

"No problem, I'd save you from mind damage any day." He replied, now blushing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading! I post often and Chapter Two is on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


	5. Chapter 5-Close calls

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

Previously:

He helped me back on my feet and I fixed my shirt that was now lopsided, showing massive cleavage. Once he noticed my fashion malfunction he looked away immediately.

After I was done fixing my shirt I placed a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me from mind damage." I thanked, although teased.

"No problem, I'd save you from mind damage any day." He replied, now blushing.

* * *

_Mind damage? What the hell was I thinking!? That sounds so dumb. He's going to think I'm some dumb blonde now._ I thought to myself as we continued to walk.

"So where are we going to look first?" I said mindlessly as I shook out my previous thoughts.

"No idea. What about the harbor? I figure there must be some need of transportation and the best way would be shipping people on a boat." Gray presumed in a detective-like manner.

"Good thinking Gray, but that's what they were doing last time. They must have done it different this time." I explained.

"Your right." He said as he looked down at the map again.

I looked at him as he stared at the map and his eyes began to dilate as if he had figured something out.

"What is it Gray? I can tell you've got some kind of idea or lead." I said forwardly.

"Lucy, I have a feeling I know where they are." Gray said in an accomplished tone.

On the map he pointed at the old Train Station that went out of business a few years ago.

"Maybe we should go check it out." I responded.

"Agreed." He said returning in a smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. And thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters are on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


	6. Chapter 6-Leads to the mystery

**Hello everyone! This is my first Try with Graylu! Reviews really help! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Anyways, enjoy! - Madison**

Previously:

"What is it Gray? I can tell you've got some kind of idea or lead." I said forwardly.

"Lucy, I have a feeling I know where they are." Gray said in an accomplished tone.

On the map he pointed at the old Train Station that went out of business a few years ago.

"Maybe we should go check it out." I responded.

"Agreed." He said returning in a smile.

* * *

_It was about 5:38 PM and we didn't have much time left. We have to hurry. _I thought to myself as I followed Gray's lead.

"Gray its 5:38 PM already." I wheezed between breaths.

He looked down at his watch to his dismay, that we really didn't have much time.

He reached towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Lucy. We've gotta hurry!" he announced confidently.

We ran down the streets and over bridges.

After what felt lik run we reached the old train station in the outskirts of Hargeon.

It was broken down and worn. With shattered windows and faded building supports. The building appeared abandoned.

"Gray, I have a bad feeling about this place." I admitted as I shyly hid behind him.

He turned around and pulled me close to him. Hugging me in reassurance.

"It's okay Lucy. We can take them if something happens. And I'll never let you get hurt." he said, supporting and encouraging me.

Once he said that I started blushing and I couldn't stop. My cheeks were redder than Erza's hair.

When he noticed I was blushing he started blushing too.

_Oh god he looked so cute when he blushed. _I thought.

"Okay. Lets go." I replied, as I took the lead.

We walked towards the entrance and I pushed the door as it opened with a loud creek.

As we stepped through the door there were unconscious girls all around the room.

This was definitely the place.

I turned around to look at Gray only to see him restrained by a gang member. I started feeling drowsy and I understood what was going on.

I was being charmed.

Before I went unconscious I could hear Gray yelling my name through the cloudy thoughts. And then it all went black.

* * *

I woke up in a room. I was tied up and laying on the cold stone tile floor. I looked around with Gray no where to be seen.

I still had my celestial key ring though. I struggled to grab whatever key my hand could get loose. I managed to call upon the spirit and soon Loke appeared.

"Hey Lucy. You look like your in a bind." he said in teasing tone.

"Come on Loke, please just get me out of these knots." I begged.

"Sure. And if you don't mind me asking wheres Natsu, Happy, and Gray?" Loke asked with a concerned voice as he untied me.

"Natsu and Happy split up and it was just Gray and I. Gray knew where the women were being kept and we came here. But once we came in I was charmed and I woke up here. I have no idea where Gray is. I'm getting worried." I explained as I rubbed my wrists.

We heard yelling outside the door. It must've been the gang.

"Get control of that icicle boy! We can't risk him or the blondie getting out and revealing our location! Better restrain ice boy and go get the girl." a gang member said, form the way he spoke it seemed he was one of the leaders.

The shuffling sounds of a few gang members outside the door I lay back down on the ground pretending to be tied up still. Loke hid behind the door ready to attack.

I heard the sound of Gray shouting through the door.

"Leave Lucy alone! Don't hurt her! You'll be sorry!" Gray yelled in struggle.

"What? You don't want your girlfriend to get hurt?" The gang leader taunted.

"Please. Just don't hurt her. She doesn't know it but I love her." he said with his tone more sincere.

I whispered to myself in shock and happiness.

"Oh Gray." I mumbled.

The door was thrown open and three or four gang members emerged through the door.

In a moment Loke was at work pounding down the enemy. As soon as everyone was taken down Loke and I went off to look for Gray.

We ran through corridors and looked in rooms. We heard Gray yelling and ran towards the sound.

I shoved through the door and saw Gray tied up. With ice all around him, it was obvious he's been trying to fight them.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed getting all of their attention.

"Lucy! How did you-?" He asked but stopping in his tracks when Loke came from behind me and understood.

"Get her!" the leader yelled.

Loke defended me well and we soon had almost everyone down. But I needed to summon another spirit.

So I focused and I pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I chanted.

"No Lucy you can't summon another spirit!" Loke yelled.

But I had the power to summon two spirits at that moment.

Virgo appeared and to my surprise summoning two spirits worked!

"Hello Princess. How may I aid you?" she asked.

"Virgo, I need you to help me get to Gray to release him." I explained.

"Of course Princess, right away." she replied obediently.

She dug a tunnel to the other side of the room where Gray was. Once we reached Gray I untied his ropes and the battle had just begun.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for reading! I try to post often and New Chapters are on its way! :) Until then, have a great day! -Madison**

**I've recently been very busy with school. So if I post they may be short! I'm so sorry!**

**If you like Attack on Titan, go Check out my LevixMikasa Fic on my profile! Thanks!**

**Go check out my friend PaigeSpecter! :)**

**If you liked it follow my instagram! madison_scotts**


End file.
